Nathan and Haley Beginnings
by Sharaya
Summary: This story takes place right when Nathan and Haley first get together... This shows what life was like for Haley trying to fit in with the popular crowd...and Nathan still being this Jerk but changing slowly. nh suriving differences...
1. Chapter 1 Fitting In

this is starting from when they first hooked up and he ran up to her outside the school and pushed her hair back... So they are just starting out dating and I'm starting from there... Kind of keeping the Nathan he was before with some new Nathan.

Chapter 1 "Fitting in"

Haley James woke up that morning feeling different than every morning previously. She had a new boyfriend... she finally had her first boyfriend. She had Nathan Scott one of the schools most popular boys...the star of the basketball team, she felt a bit overwhelmed by it all. She went through her closet nervous and unhappy with all she had planned to wear. She finally choose a Red shirt with some blue jeans. She was unsatisfied...She wanted to look extra nice for Nathan but failed to feel that way. Although deep down she may have knew she looked just fine. She looked in the mirror a couple of time frowning at the image on the other side. Haley insecurities got more frequent as she waited for Nathan to pick her up and drive her to school. She soon heard the door bell, she looked out her window and saw his car. She let out a big sigh...and whispered under her breath "He's just a boy". She went down the steps shaking just a bit... she thought to herself if she couldn't even make it down the steps cool how could she get through the day with Nathan. Her doubts flew out the window as she opened the door to see Nathan in his school jacket and blue jeans.

"I'm not to early am I?' Nathan asked looking at his watch. To Haley he looked as calm as can be...as if he has done this a thousand times. A part of her hoped he was just as scared as she was. Nathan looked Haley up and down and told her she looked great. Haley hid her excitement and grabbed her coat and book bag. They walked to the car...Haley walked a step behind gathering thoughts on what to say on the drive to school. Her and Nathan talked so well but it was different now, she wasn't just his tutor and that became more of a reality with every step. Before Nathan started up the car he looked over at Haley and gave her a small peck on the lips. He grinned of course...this was new and she definitely would enjoy it.

* * *

Later that day Haley and Lucas walked...Lucas new about her new found relationship but the thought of asking her about it was puke worthy in his head. Haley noticed Lucas reluctance to asking her and decided to play along. As they entered the lunch room she searched around through the crowd...finally finding Nathan. He waved her over...A bit nervous she looked up at Lucas who had evidently notice Nathan wave.

"You don't need my permission Haley, go ahead" Lucas sounded a bit sarcastic, It put Haley an a rather awkward position but she gave him a hug and walked over to Nathan table. It was full with the basketball team and cheerleaders. Some of the kids stared at her a bit weird but she ignored them as Nathan moved over making room for her. He gave her a look of reassurance and leaned in to whisper something in her ear.

"You ok?..." He said slightly...she gave him a nod and he turned back to his friends. As they ate their lunch conversations of sports were exchange. Haley watched Nathan talk...so easily, so guy like. She had never seen this side to him. It was refreshing but she felt a bit overlooked. Nathan must have noticed this and turned to her and put his arm around her neck letting it hang over her shoulder. One of the cheerleaders witnessed this and spoke out a bit jealous.

"I haven't seen you around...you new?" She said obviously trying to insult Haley average popularity. Haley was a bit upset but answered unaffected.

"Maybe you haven't looked well enough...I've been here all along. Nathan noticed me." She gave the cheerleader a bit of a angry look. The girl returned her look and rolled her eyes before responding.

"I guess I simply...overlooked you" She turned around to the girl next to her and smirked congratulating herself on her great delivery of that line. others at the table smirked to. Nathan just held on to Haley tighter now rubbing her shoulder some.. it got a bit quiet , however Tim started talking and the mention of a party was brought up.

"Hey Nate you coming to the party tonight right, you have to man....bring Haley if you want but you can't miss this one" Tim asked him....more so telling him though. Nathan hesitated before answering. He looked over at Haley and shook his head no...

"come on man you got to come"

"Just drop it Tim!" He snapped back at him... Tim was upset but he obeyed. Soon enough the bell had rang... The period was over and the table cleared pretty quick. Nathan helped Haley stand up from the bench and grabbed her hand to walk to class. She wanted to hold her question she was dying to ask...but it was Haley and she decided to speak her mind.

"Why didn't you want me to go to that party with you" She asked taking Nathan by surprise...he let go of her hand and faced her.

"I just...I just don't think it's your kind of scene...It's a crazy high school party and I don't want you getting mixed up in all that." Nathan said trying to convince her it was for the best... she looked down and then back into his eyes.

"If I'm your(hesitates) Girlfriend. I want your scene to be my scene. You don't have to protect me Nathan."

"Ok...Ok we'll go but we can leave whenever you want" He grabbed the bottom of her chin to lift it up for a soft kiss. They began to walk again as he slipped his fingers in-between hers. "And I will protect you, if you want me to or not" He gave her a smile and she felt happy. She had survived school with Nathan and couldn't wait for the Party... it was her chance to fit in with him to prove that she can be a everyday part of is life. How bad can it be she thought to herself.

* * *

A/N-The next chapter will be the party...Haley will face the demands of being popular.. and Jerky Nathan will make an appearance. r/r


	2. Chapter 2 Party Time

Chapter 2 "Party Time"

The doorbell rang at the Scott house and Nathan threw on his varsity jacket and headed to the door. He answered it to see Tim with a six pack of bears dangling it at the door. Nathan looked behind him to make sure no one saw then pushed the door closed behind him.

"Are you crazy man, all I need is my mom hassling me right now, take the alcohol to the car. I have to tell my dad I'm going out...Then we can go pick up Haley." Nathan noticed Tim unusual expression towards the mentioning of Haley name but ignored it. He went back in and his dad was right at the door as if waiting for him.

"I'll see you dad...I'm going to a party with Tim and Haley" As Nathan started to walk off Dan stopped him.

"Haley? Now son you are with Haley for the reasons I believe you are right" Dan face started to tighten and Nathan began to boil. He didn't like letting his dad control his life...he had all the anger inside him to win...but when it came down to it he always lost.

"What do you think Dad" Nathan smugly said getting a very satisfied expression from his dad. Nathan walked over to the car and they drove to pick up Haley which was sitting on the steps of her porch waiting for him. She smiled at the sight of his car and hopped in.

* * *

When they arrived at the party it seemed to have already been going on for hours. Before they went up to the door Nathan held Haley back so he could tell her something.

"Remember what I said? we can leave whenever you want" Nathan said waiting for the approval nod. She gave it to him, he still looked unsure still but entered the party with his arm around her shoulder. The party was loud, music banging and more than half the people Haley had never talked to....Their was only about 15 to 20 people there, most in couples... some not. But she made herself blend in. Half the night she spent on the couch with Nathan listening to everyone share their crazy drunken tales. Nathan had a few beers, so now he was kind of tipsy. Haley avoided alcohol all night before getting put in the spotlight to drink. The same cheer leader from lunch which Haley found out name was Stacy had decided to offer Haley a drink.

"Haley you look kind of...Dry over there, why don't you just take a little" Stacey eyes zoomed in on Haley as if sending her messages through her eyes. Nathan looked over at Haley as well as everyone else.

"No thanks" Haley said while brushing her hair behind her ear avoiding anymore eye contact.

"Hey Nathan why'd you bring her to the party....she's obviously not ready to hang" Stacy went gladly pointed out. Nathan gave Haley a sympathetic look and picked up a cup of beer. He leaned towards Haley ear to talk..

"Here just take a little bit, it won't hurt. Stacy is a btch, just shut her up" Nathan pushed the cup more into Haley hand... Haley looked around at the crowd who was obviously waiting and drunk the cup of bear... Stacy let out a devious smirk and turned back to her friends. Haley eyes squinted a little because of the bitter taste. Nathan smiled and the night went on. it was coming to about 11:30pm and one of the guys went over to the light switch and dimmed the lights... also lightening the music...

"You know what time it is...." The guy said joining one of the fellow girls at the party on the couch... Haley looked around nervously and confused...that is all Stacy needed to notice before standing up and walking over to Haley.

"Haley....this is the part when you prove just how much you like Nathan..." Stacy said making everyone make ohhhhh sounds throughout the room. Stacy went back over to her guy and began making out....as well as everyone else at the party. Nathan sat there twirling his fingers...waiting for Haley to say something.

"You want to do this don't you" she asked shyly. Nathan turned to her and began to look at everyone else.

"Not if you don't want to" Nathan took hold of Haley hand. Haley looked over at Stacy who seemed to be looking at her every move while she was making up....which was kind of creepy...Haley looked back at Nathan then started kissing him. Stacy rolled her eyes at the sight of this. Nathan was took by surprise but soon got into it. Nathan began to lean himself back on the couch which lead Haley to be on top. He started to kiss her neck and slipped his hand up her back.....Haley jumped up at the feel of his hand against her skin...

"I want to go" Haley said loud enough to brake the romance in the air. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over. Nathan gave her a confused look and then tried to kiss her again but she pushed him off.

"You said I can leave when I want, I want to go!" Haley said...Nathan didn't move... Haley looked at him in disgust and left through the crowd. The people around her started to laugh and as she walked by she could hear Stacy tell her "I hope you know where you belong now" In a snotty tone. It made Haley more upset and sad, she was heated inside and a single tear fell from her left eye as she disappeared out the door. Nathan sat on the couch 5 minutes before deciding to go outside. He walked until he found Haley sitting next to his car with her head down and knees up. He didn't know what to say but he made his way over there.

"Haley"...He said softly enough not to scare her. "I'm sorry...about tonight, about how I acted about how they acted...I, I didn't mean to hurt you." Nathan began to walk closer before kneeling down next to her. She looked up with teary red eyes and began to speak.

"I just want to go home"

"Okay I'm to wasted to drive but I'll call a cab and we can leave I don't want to be here anyway..." Haley stopped him from talking and began to speak

"No...I said that I myself want to go home...(starts to speak lightly) Tell the cab to meet me on the next block." and with that Haley stood up and started walking away leaving Nathan sitting there on the curb. He felt like he was in a bad dream he couldn't escaped as Haley body became less and less visible... He decided to do what she wanted...and called a cab. He watched to make sure she got in the cab safely and then decided to take a walk...leaving the party behind.

* * *

A/N- Okay tell me what ya think, I wasn't really happy about this chapter but I'm trying to write through my writers block to bare with me lol 


End file.
